Permission to Love
by letterspluslovenotes
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like this. We were to keep everything confidential until I graduated, until things would be easier to explain. Now I'm here, screaming and crying as I watch him in cuffed hands disappear inside a police car. Lucy is shaking me, trying to ask me questions, but all I can do is repeat the same thing: "They know."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't exactly know how this will play out…**  
**Usually I've always been a Wendy/Romeo fan but recently, I find myself at a crossroads.**  
**This will be in both P.O.V's**

**Tell me what you think? c:**

* * *

Permission to Love

. . .

Prologue

. . .

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She never thought that she'd become so emotionally attached to someone that the thought of them being taken away from her could end her. Now as she screamed at the stoned faces in front of her and tried desperately to claw her way through, she understood just how deadly a love like this could be. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, she reminded herself, trying one last time to jump on the men to get a closer view; catching a glimpse of silver rings around his hands. Her lungs stopped working and she soon found myself sprawled on the floor looking up at the blue sky. A glimpse of blonde hair and worried brown eyes pleaded for her to answer her question. A sob escapes.

"_They know_."

. . .

Wendy

. . .

_If there was ever a way to explain high school, I'd be at loss for words. The friendships I had created throughout the previous three years in Fairy High had molded me in such a great way, that I am forever in debt to those who took me in as their own. Before entering high school, I was alone - my parents had been long ago passed and I was living in a small orphanage a few miles outside of Magnolia, named Cait Shelter. I had decided to venture into the bustling town, hoping to find a job to begin saving up jewels to live on my own when I came across a blonde haired girl that would, in the future, be one of my best friends. _

_Walking through the small shops around the marketplace and asking around for employment, I became distracted and didn't notice a small pebble on the floor. Right before my face could taste the stone-cobbled floor, a girl stopped my fall and quickly brought me back up with worried eyes. The small question of "Are you okay?" turned into a full conversation, one that would ultimately lead to us seeing each other every day. The days would roll on by and as summer came to close and we would be entering as freshmen the blonde girl, Lucy, would invite me to stay in her house permanently. _

_And now here I am, lying on my bed and scribbling on my small diary on the first day of my last year in high school. Since before entering Fairy Hairy, Lucy and I would constantly dream of what it would be like to rule the halls and be able to call ourselves Seniors. I can hear her now running through the halls and screaming around for Virgo to help her find her stockings. I guess it's time for me to start getting dressed too… I wonder where I placed my stockings?_

_-W_

Sighing and stretching outwards, Wendy jumped off her bed and went straight for her closet. Looking at the many pieces of clothing (mostly hand-me-down's from Lucy and a few other articles of clothing she was able to buy with her bi-weekly paycheck), she hummed a soft tune as she picked out her school uniform - one that she'd be wearing for the next 180 days of her life. Hearing a quick knock on her door, she set down her uniform on the bed and walked towards the door, opening to find a distressed blonde on the other side.

"Have you seen my-"  
"I think Natsu had burned it last year… by accident?"  
"THAT DRAGNEEL!" Lucy's hands flailed up into the air, bringing her fingers to her temples, "Wendy what do I wear? I can't get detention the first day of school!" Biting her lip, the bluenette looked around her room, an idea coming to her head, "You can wear a pair of mine?"

The blonde's face contorted, making Wendy giggle and look away as a blush came to her face. "Wendy you're like, the size of one of my thighs." At the comment, the newly turned Seniors burst out laughing, trying to stop but then looking at each other and starting again. "It's not my fault you're tall Lucy!"  
"Oh, and it's my fault you're so short?"

Before Wendy could reply, their maid Virgo came towards them with a (as usual) poker face, "Princess, I cannot find any stockings… you may punish me to your liking." Remembering her first few months in Lucy's house, Wendy covered her smile as her best friend rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and reminded the maid that she would never punish her in any way. It wasn't as if Jude, Lucy's father, had ever hurt any of his maids either - Virgo was just plain weird.

"I think Erza would have a pair?" the bluenette suggested, making her blonde friend '_ah!_' in response before walking towards her room, "Yea, I'll just ask her to bring it to school… See you in five!" Closing her door once again, a wider smile touching her lips, she began to get ready. If the school had any chance in being a fashion statement, they'd fail epically. Looking in the mirror, Wendy sighed as her white short-sleeved button down shirt and black and white plaid skirt made her body seem more bland than usual. Cupping her breasts, she turned to the side and sighed once more - If it weren't for the 'wonder' bra Lucy had practically peer-pressured her into buying, she'd be looking like a plank with two sunny-side-up eggs on it.

Clucking her tongue, she unbuttoned three buttons and let the bright red tank-top underneath show proudly. Slipping on black flats and the five bracelets her friends had made for her, she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. She stopped as her fingers touched the knob and turned back, her eyes scattering the room. "Carla?" she waited a few seconds before a part of her comforter lifted, a white cat peeking through and yawning lazily. "If you want to go out today, I suggest you get out now before Virgo goes off to buy Lucy some new stockings. Once she leaves, I don't know how much longer you'll stay stuck inside… maybe until I come back home."

Wendy didn't have to say anything else as the white cat meowed softly and jumped off the bed, momentarily stopping by her friend to cuddle before darting out of her room and towards the front door. Carla never stayed inside during the day, finding herself keeping company with the cats of Gajeel and Natsu. Sometimes Wendy wondered what went on between those three; it must be fun just being a cat.

Shaking her head, she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her before walking towards the main dining hall where breakfast was served. She could already smell the freshly done pancakes from the hallway, as well as the warm coffee awaiting for her to drink. Walking into the dining hall, she sat in the same seat she had for the past three years of her life and thanked the butler, Capricorn, for the delicious meal. It was already 7:15 AM, meaning she had fifteen to twenty minutes to eat before her and Lucy would drive towards school. Sipping her coffee and digging into the pancakes, her eyes rolled as they melted in her mouth.

Not a moment too soon Lucy came running in, a huge smile on her face as she sat next to Wendy and began eating as well. "Erza had a n extra pair, thank goodness! Could you imagine Principal Makarov's pervy face if he saw me without stockings?!" Wendy couldn't help but snicker as she swallowed another piece of pancake, "Our skirts are already rather short… and with his little size…"  
"He's shorter than you! Like, ten times shorter!"  
"Now _that's_ not normal!"

The girls laughed together and continued eating, before Capricorn came back towards them and reminded them of the time. Quickly cleaning their mouths and grabbing their items, both girls walked towards the door, Lucy momentarily looking back and calling out to Virgo to buy more than just one pair of stockings.

The bright sun blinded both girls, Wendy giggling as she skipped towards her friend's yellow convertible. "Ready for senior year?" her blonde friend asked, clicking her keys to open the car doors. The bluenette opened the door and sat down, sighing loudly before flipping her cascading hair away from her face, "I think I'll be able to answer that after school ends."

Wendy kept a smile on her face all the way through the car ride to school, listening intently to Lucy rant on about how stupid Natsu and Gray were. Apparently the two of them had gotten into a fight the day before yesterday about who had the better hair-do and more scars. Somehow Gajeel had gotten into the mess too, which then Jellal thought was funny enough to record and send to Erza. Biting her lip, the bluenette snickered - she had received that message via text, but was over it after a few minutes of laughter.

After parking in the senior's lot (which made both of them squeal like little girls), they walked towards their designated area where the group had taken over since freshman year. Fairy High seemed so large at first, yet was pretty small once students were used to it. There was only one entrance to school, two huge mahogany curved doors opened and closed three times: once in the morning, once during lunch break, and once at the end of school. On the inside it's walls were white, the tiled floors also white with marks of black and gray from different sneakers and shoes that walked on it, through the halls hung red, black, and gold banners showing off school pride.

There were two buildings: the main building and another building that held the gym and various classrooms on the second and third floor. Windows were placed in almost every classroom, with an exception of some; and the whole school was gated for no student to leave the grounds without permission from the principal. Wendy's friends all hung around in the morning and at lunch in the front of the school, right by the doors to enter. To the left side of the entrance, there was a lunch table that was usually never spotted unless someone would be sitting on it. Covered by the ledge that usually helped students be guided towards the entrance doors, Wendy's friends had fallen in love with the constant shade and extra seats, since some could sit on the ledge of stairs.

It was already 7:52 AM, eight minutes left before the first bell rung and then an extra five minute until senior year officially began. "Lucy! Wendy! You guys are late!" a guy with a full head of pink hair brought one of his legs out of the ledge, now looking as if he was riding it like a horse. Wendy glanced to the side, finding her friend blushing, "Natsu we aren't exactly late… there's still time before school starts!"

Like always, Natsu tended to ignore Lucy's comment and by the time the two girls reached their friends, he had thrown an arm around her and they began chatting about random things. The bluenette smiled and waved to her friends who all greeted her with wide smiles; she had just seen them days ago, but it didn't mean she hadn't missed hanging out with them for eight hours of the day. everyday. Wendy decided that she too would sit on the ledge, next to Juvia and Erza who were currently bickering about class schedules.

"Juvia you can't expect every class with Gray…"  
"Okay, but Juvia can expect about five…"  
"You might not even sit next to him! Most classes are in alphabetical order!"  
"Don't rain on Juvia's parade, Erza! We all know you want to sit next to J-"  
The swim team captain lost her air, as the senior class president's fist made contact with her stomach. Wendy only snickered before smacking her lips together and looking away as Juvia sent her the death stare.

Luckily they all had been placed in homeroom together; their schedules would be given to them at the beginning of homeroom. As the bluenette stared into space, her small legs swaying back and forth as they dangled on top of the table, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Pursing her lips and looking back and expecting a random friend, she felt her jaw slack as the guy in front of her looked at her with a smile.

"Could you tell me where the main office is?"

She stare at him, taking in the beauty. His hair was short and jet black, only a bit longer on the top with the side slightly more cropped. Emerald green eyes stared right into his hers, and her reflection (which was a tiny girl with a dumbfounded face) could be perfectly seen. The most intriguing part about him though, was the visible scar on the upper left side of his face, right next to his eye. She'd never seen this student in school, and she'd been here since freshmen year and knew mostly everyone's name.

Apparently Wendy had been gawking for an awkward amount of time, flinching when Erza butted in and directed him to where he needed to go. "Thanks," he chuckled, meeting eyes with Erza before looking again at Wendy and turning away. Her red-headed friend looked towards her with an arched brow, "You were kind of drooling."  
"Was not!" The bluenette quickly touched her mouth to make sure, her cheeks becoming red with embarrassment. Both Erza and Juvia, the ones who were (thankfully) the only to see Wendy's odd moment laughed.

"If Juvia isn't mistaken, Wendy seems to be having a crush… and just on the first day!" She giggled softly, her hand coming to her mouth to try to not laugh loudly. Wendy only rolled her eyes before letting a small smile escape, "Well it's not like I can't…"  
She suddenly felt weight on her shoulders, and looked to her right to see Romeo sitting on the ledge with her, "What's up, Wendy?"

Her smile became bigger as she began to go into detail of how her weekend had been, questioning where Romeo was the last few days since they hadn't spoken. She could see a few of her girlfriends staring, and she tried to ignore. Romeo and her were friends. Just. Friends.

The bell rang and everyone began to get up from their seated positions, except for Gajeel who was smiling as Levy tried (without much success) to pull him out of the table. "It sucks we don't have homeroom together. But I'm right next door so we still probably have a chance to have some classes together." His blue eyes were brighter than usual, making Wendy believe that he was seriously enjoying the first day of school than many others.

"I'm sure we'll have some classes together," she smiled, jumping off the ledge and grabbing her bag from the table and walking towards Lucy and Natsu with Romeo in tow. "Natsu, you better at least try to get good grades!"  
"Luce, I'm the smartest kid in class!"  
"Yea, in a third grade class!"  
Wendy rolled her eyes once more and looked towards Romeo, who was already laughing at them. Lucy and Natsu were practically a married couple, although they hadn't really gotten farther than accidentally kissing once last year. The bluenette knew about Lucy's feelings - she liked him a lot, but for some reason Natsu was just too dense to really take it further. They would now hold hands randomly, but that was about it.

The group walked through the halls smiling widely as freshmen moved away from them and some other upperclassmen high-fived them. "I could get used to this!" Gray said, winking at a passing cheerleader and then grunting as a annoyed Juvia elbowed him in the stomach. Finally arriving at their homeroom, the gang began to walk in, Wendy following them before feeling herself get pulled back. Turning around, she saw Romeo's hand in hers, "Uh-"  
"I'll see you after class then?" His smile was big and hopeful, making Wendy looked at him in confusion before laughing, "Yea."

She let go and ventured into the room, closing the door behind her. "Hey, Wendy! Over here!" Looking towards the place she heard Lucy's voice, she walked towards it, her head shaking slowly from side to side, "Do we always have to sit in the same order?" Every school year, the gang would sit in a specific order, even if they didn't have some people in the class. In the front Wendy would always sit, Lucy right behind her with Natsu sitting next to her. Behind Natsu was Gray, with Juvia sitting behind Lucy and staring intently at her lover. At the rear was always Gajeel and Levy, sitting side by side. Next to Wendy was Erza, always sitting in the middle-front of the class, with Jellal in the seat next to her, although most of the times he'd just turn in his chair to talk to the guys.

Everyone looked at each other, before Gajeel intervened, "Fucking sit down, shrimp." Wendy sent a raspberry his way before sitting down, the gang laughing as Lucy tapped her shoulder, making her turn around. "So I heard you totally drooled over some guy?" Wendy immediately looked towards Erza and then around Lucy to see Juvia, "Guys!" Both looked away, small smiles on their face. "Wendy, it's fine! But you have to let Romeo know he's not the one."  
"The one? What? We're just friends!" Everyone looked at Wendy, their faces all seemingly saying the same thing: 'Really?'

"Wendy, Romeo is like… in love with you! Can't you see it?!" Natsu said, his arms going in the air exaggeratedly. "Oh, Sorry Natsu," Lucy intervened, "I never knew you'd be a love doctor. What? Do you not take your own advice?!" Wendy made a 'o' shape with her lips before turning back in her seat. She could already feel Lucy's anger in waves. Gajeel and Gray only laughed, "You're fucked, dude."

"What? What did I say?!"

Just before Lucy could began to scream, the door opened and in came walking a young man with a leather satchel and a laptop in hand. He was wearing a buttoned down light blue shirt with jeans and tan loafers, a metallic watch hanging loosely on his left wrist. His hair was shortly cropped on the side and longer in the front, his emerald green eyes looking around the room with a big smile. The thing that was most noticeable was the scar on the upper left side of his face, barely visible by his long hair in the front. Settling down his laptop, he breathed in and let out a huge sigh, letting his eyes fall on Wendy's, "Welcome to your last year, kids."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know. I have MANY ideas for this fic, but I definitely need some feedback!**

**-Nina**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's amazing how much love this story has gotten…!  
My creative juices are flowing.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**…**

**Doranbolt**

**…**

He kept questioning himself why on Earth he took on this job; being a high school teacher wasn't exactly on the top of his list of 'Things To Do Before I Die'. Yet the offer came up and the jewels he was getting paid added up to give him more of a leisurely life than he already had. Working for the government was never an easy job but lately things had quieted down to the point where many workers just laid around eating shit and looking at PlayBoy's.

Of course if there's one thing that Doranbolt was sure of, it was definitely that he needed to be active. Having worked in the government for about three years had it's perks: if you needed a job outside of the government, just showing your government badge was enough to get you in. Doranbolt's best buddy, Lahar, had told him about the job opening in Fairy High knowing that he had a soft spot for education. Remembering his teachers back in the day made him cringe; kids needed a better role model that had experienced all types of things and is there when needed.

Doranbolt knew who Makarov was, in fact many people knew of the midget with a high temper and ego in all of Magnolia and even some parts outside of the town. The short man had random jewels to spare and created a private elementary, middle, high school, and university where many students could learn and become something. Students were able to have dorms and were promised jobs right after graduating with a degree from the university. While checking up on Makarov, Doranbolt was surprised to see that his promises were all kept.

After thoroughly doing research on the principal and then accepting the offer, the brand new teacher had little time to actually check up on the school before the first day. Luckily he had found some students lounging around the main entrance and and asked one of the girls sitting on the ledge for directions. He found himself smiling as he saw the petite blue-haired girl just staring at him, her friend (which he'd later would find out to be the Senior Class President) ended up having to direct him to the main office.

At the main office, he found himself looking at a blonde guy maybe a year younger than him pouting at the front desk. He was listening to music and just stared at Doranbolt while he tried to ask for his schedule of classes. The guy just rolled his eyes and gave him a huge manilla envelope, "You came at the worst time. Your homeroom class kids will be also the kids you teach for math, science, and english. Good luck."

He grumbled he was already aware of that and looked around the small main office looking for someone else who could've been a little more helpful. Luckily, he found a woman with green hair walking out of one of the offices and quickly asked for help. The woman, Bisca, was kind enough to direct him towards his homeroom class (which he luckily would be staying in all day), and apologized briefly for Laxus' behavior. Bisca apparently talked a lot more than Doranbolt thought she would, going into a deep explanation about how the principal gives opportunities for current university students to work in the school system.

By the time he managed to rip away from the overly talkative assistant principal, the bell had rung and he was now pacing to his class. Reaching the door, he let out a nervous breath and placed on the poker face he had learned to make in his old jobs. Opening the door, he walked coolly into the room, a small smile on his face as the class began to settle down. Placing his laptop on the table her turned around and let his eyes sweep across the room, taking in all the new faces he'd be seeing every day for the rest of the school year. He breathed in and let out a huge sigh, his eyes falling on the girl he recognized from this morning, "Welcome to your last year, kids."

The girl had the same wide-eyed expression from this morning, making Doranbolt chuckle as he then brought his attention back up to the class. "My name is Doranbolt, but you guys can call me Mr. D," he smiled wider and nodded as the class greeted him, "Lucky for you, things have changed this year. You'll now have your homeroom teacher as your teacher for Math, Science, and English!" The class began to complain, the kids sitting around the bluenette student making louder noises of complaint than rest. "That hurts," he pouted, "I actually see myself as a rather cool and collected teacher."

A hand raised, and a pink-headed guy spoke without even being called, "Does that mean no homework?" Doranbolt only raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, "Funny." He let the word linger before turning and giving the back to his class as he took off his satchel and placed it on his chair, walking back around and leaning on his wooden desk. The thought then made him smile: he has his own class and a wooden desk… cool couldn't even begin to define his job. "So now that you all know me, I only find it fair to know about you kids. There's about… let's see," he glanced down at his watched and looked back up, "fifteen minutes left of homeroom. We can go around the room, all of you telling me your name and a fun fact about you. If we pass time it's fine, I don't mind you guys having Nutrition here. You're kind of stuck with me for math."

This time his class didn't complain, in fact he saw smiles across the room and heard whispers around about how 'odd' and 'cool' this teacher was. _Bingo! _he thought, _Exactly as planned. _"Alright, so let's start with the right side of the room and then go around until we reach the end. Remember: Your name and an interesting fact. Oh, by the way, if I find it ridiculously interesting, I'll be asking questions. Enjoy the spotlight."

Taking their turns, the students stood and spoke their name and an interesting fact. Already he had picked on two: a girl who volunteered at a local zoo and a guy who apparently could hold his breath underwater for about two minutes. After that he hadn't heard many interesting facts but when the person seated in front of him stood, he couldn't help but to let his full attention rest on her. It was the petite girl from the morning, who stood now with a nervous smile. "My name is Wendy Marvell, and… I… I don't really have anything interesting to say?" the class giggled and the blonde girl (Doranbolt assumed was her friend) behind her nudged her lightly.

Arching an eyebrow, the new high school teacher sighed, "You can't possibly have nothing interesting to say. I mean, maybe you can wrestle an alligator? Or perhaps have an extra toe?" the class laughed louder, and the girl in front of him blushed deeply. He himself couldn't stop from having a laugh escape, "C'mon, there's got to be something!"  
"I'm an orphan."

The class did the usual applause and then stood the blonde girl behind Wendy. No one seemed to care much about the statement the bluenette had just said, but Doranbolt couldn't help but to have his own eyes widen before pulling out a poker face and nodding as the rest of the students went on. Through his career in the government he had met many orphans - none of which ever made it to school and wore the same clothing daily. But as he watched through his peripheral vision the girl in front of him, it just didn't make sense.

She was beautiful: well dressed, clean, and looked very smart. How had an orphan come to this place? This prestigious school that was a load some to pay unless you had rich parents. _Maybe a scholarship?_ The thought had apparently made his mind zone out, though his face said otherwise. "-Piercings…"  
"What?" He came back to reality and made eye contact with one of his students who could've passed for a twenty-three year old. "I said," he answered gruffly, "my hobby is to do piercings on people, see?" He pointed to his face and then pointed to the petite girl in front of him, who stuck out her tongue to show her piercing.

Doranbolt raised an eyebrow, his interest peeking and seemingly forgetting about the girl he was thinking about, "You pierce just humans?" The student, Gajeel he faintly remembered, scratched his head and shrugged, "I tried it on my cat…"  
"He had the biggest scratch marks on his face for WEEKS!" The pink haired guy two seats in front of him, Natsu, laughed out loud, the class following. Gajeel barked back an insult to him and both began yelling at each other while the one in the middle, _Gray, was it?_, stood up and grabbed their faces in his hands. The new teacher sighed and brought two fingers up to his mouth and blew out a whistle.

Everyone stopped laughing and placing bets on who would punch who first; all heads snapped into attention at Doranbolt. "I won't have too many rules in this class, in fact I'll barely have more than five. But please, don't make me send you to the principal's office." He let his eyes rest on the two men, glaring at them and watching them both sit quietly, grumbling about who should be getting in trouble. After that the class went by smoothly, each student rising and giving him their name and an interesting fact. On few occasions, Doranbolt would speak up and question the student's hobby and then move along to call onto the next student to begin.

As the final student finished speaking, the bell rang signaling Nutrition. All the kids began to shuffle around and move towards the door, Doranbolt quickly remembering about attendance. "Wait! Wait just a second! Is there anybody absent today?" The students looked around and shrugged, a random one screaming out they were all present and opening the door to get out. Soon enough only a few students were left, including the girl that he was sitting in front of for pretty much the whole class. He looked down at her and watched her meet his eyes, "You're not off to Nutrition?"

Wendy, he remembered her name, fidgeted in her seat, "I'm your student aid. I'm supposed to take the attendance envelope to the office…" she looked down, her long hair covering her face. Doranbolt bit his lip, "Oh, yes! Right… about that…" he pushed himself away from the desk and walked around it, grabbing the envelope he had obtained from Laxus and taking out an attendance sheet. "Why are we still using paper when we can do things electronically?" he said aloud, "This is caveman status!" He heard a giggle and looked up, showing a big smile, "Ah, so you like jokes."  
"I-... I'm just a little shy, but yes I like to laugh."

He chuckled lightly and brought out a pen from his pocket, quickly checking off all the names on the list. When he finished, he walked back around to the now standing senior. "You can't be shy, you know," Doranbolt smiled, giving her the paper, "It's your senior year. Shyness is for freshmen only." He watched her as she grabbed the paper from him, nodding and trying to hide the obvious blush. The new teacher laughed a little louder his eyebrows furrowing at the way she was acting, "See you in fifteen, Wendy."

Hearing the door close behind him, he let out a big sigh and shook his body, "Not that bad, for the first class." He turned and walked back to his desk, falling on the chair and placing his feet on the desk. A low _bing!_ noise came from his pocket, making him dig into it and bring out his phone. The screen showed he had received a text message:

**(1) New Text Message**  
**From**: Lahar  
_How's the first day of school treating you?_

**Reply**  
_Better than I expected. I have a good set of kids…  
There's no computers and everything is very old fashioned,  
I have a student aid_…_ isn't that weird? _

Clicking send, he smirked to himself. It wasn't exactly weird. She was cute in a very innocent way, which made Doranbolt happy. Many of the students he saw roaming the halls and even outside of school where obnoxious and highly seductive even though they were underage. He thought back to the last time he was ever with someone and cringed, _it's been about a year and a half already… and we didn't even actually date. _His phone buzzed again.

**(1) New Text Message**  
**From**: Lahar  
_Hey, if it's a girl… it's not that bad? ;)_

**Reply  
**_Lahar, are you fucking serious? She's probably 17. I'm freaking  
24. Although now I know to watch out for you being a pedophile._

It would be like Lahar to crack jokes. He acted all high and mighty at work and in government meetings, but on the side? Girl crazy and delirious. Every time they would go out, Lahar would somehow get a girls number and then have 'alone' time with her later. And Doranbolt? Third wheel, usually. Lahar, once under the influence of drinks, would try to get Doranbolt with some girl - usually starting off with his scar and saying he was in a tragic accident, bear fight, or his favorite, slipped and fell on a rock while climbing a mountain. All were lies and though the girls would then go towards Doranbolt, the next day he would either leave them hanging or just pretend they didn't exist. There wasn't anything interesting about anyone he met. Nothing at all.

**(1) New Text Message  
From**: Lahar  
_I'm just messing with you. I'll go over tonight.  
Beer and SciFi movies?_

**Reply  
**_Sure. G2G, Nutrition is about to end. _

With a few minutes left before the kids starting coming in, he grabbed the satchel from behind him and brought it to his lap, opening it and taking out a granola bar. As he ate his snack, he thought about the many ways to start of his math class. Looking around at the bare walls, a mental note to decorate came to his mind. He could ask Wendy to come in earlier one day to help him… that's what a student aid would do? Or perhaps in Nutrition?

**(1) New Text Message**  
**From**: Lahar  
_Tell the student aid I say hi._

**Reply**  
_Idiot. _

* * *

**Shorter than the previous chapter, but I was already behind on updating!  
I hope you guys enjoy it. Every chapter the POV changes from Wendy to Doranbolt. **

**I'm trying to make this a very normal fic. They aren't going to be making out or jumping each other's bones anytime soon. There's a lot of controversy involving this 'couple' because of age. I've read many fics where Doranbolt pretty much acts like a straight up pedophile and other where Wendy is jumping on him like a crazy woman. **

**Won't happen here. **

**Trust me.**

**-Nina**


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI, there are A LOT of similarities from my other fic, I Love College.**  
**For those of you who read that fic, you'll see why ;)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**…**

**Wendy**

**…**

The rest of the school day was pure agony. Not only had Wendy managed to acquire the most idiotic school crush ever, but she was completely embarrassed for the rest of the day - her face never went back to being it's pale self, she was temporarily red for the whole school day. Of course, this wouldn't have happened if the school had stayed with the schedule it had for three years: every subject had a new teacher. The fact that this year the students only had one teacher for the major subjects (including homeroom) wouldn't have been such a bad case, except if your teacher was the most handsome man you've met in your life.

While the boys in her group only managed to notice her reddened face, all the girls were well aware of Wendy's awkward attitude. By lunch period, all the girls huddled and brought out their thoughts on their teacher, "Mr. D."

"He seems like a well mannered guy?" questioned Erza as she picked through her spaghetti bowl.  
"Mr. D also seems to have a rough past… Juvia saw the scar," the swim team captain spoke soft, eyeing Gray to make sure he didn't hear her comments, "It's really big."  
"The scar gives him an edge though…" thought Lucy, nibbling on her sandwich.  
Levy was currently braiding a strand of Gajeel's hair but turning her neck to talk to the girls. "He seems like a smart guy to me. He can't be a day over twenty-five. Most of our teachers are in their thirties."

All the girls stared at Wendy last, some of them with a hint of a smile on their face. "What does Wendy think?" asked Juvia. The bluenette looked down at her own sandwich and took a huge bite, "I -unno?" Some of the girls giggled, and Lucy stared at her for an awkward amount of time. Raising an eyebrow and swallowing the food, Wendy shrugged, "I'm serious. I just… I don't know what to think of him."

Before her blonde friend could answer the bell rang, signaling the next class was to begin in about five minutes. "I guess you have the rest of the day to figure out what you think of him," she got up and Wendy followed, grabbing her Jansport from the floor and moving to put it on only to find the weight of her bag disappearing. With a confused face she turned only to find a smiling Romeo looking back at her. "I'll take this off your hands. We're next door neighbors, remember?"

A small laughter escaped her lips as she placed a manicured hand on her hip, "Romeo I'm sure I can take that on my own." The teenager only shrugged, walking away from her with her bag in tow. "Hey! Romeo, I'm serious, come back!"

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

The rest of the day came out to be more unbearable than Wendy could imagine. Every time Mr. D looked her way, she found herself turning her head and looking down onto her desk. Why? _He's beautiful_. She smacked her forehead and immediately the lecture stopped. "So I really am that boring? You have five minutes left of class, bear with me."

Her eyes snapped opened as her friends snickered next to her. Raising her head, she found herself looking straight at her teacher who had already jumped back into the lecture. _Five minutes?_ she thought, _more like over 179 days left. _She felt a nudge from behind and looked over her shoulder, a smirking blonde looked at her - no, she was giving her _that _look… the look that meant she was going to be interrogating Wendy for the next few hours about a certain guy. _It couldn't get any worse…_

Apparently, it could.

After the dreaded five minutes passed the bell rang and everyone began shuffling around, grabbing their bags and waiting annoyingly to be dismissed. Their teacher hadn't noticed that part and walked to his desk, plopping on his chair comfortably and raising an eyebrow at his students, "Isn't that the last bell?"

"You're supposed to send us out," spoke Gray, already looking at Natsu and making up a challenge to see who could get to their car the fastest. Wendy turned in her seat and saw Lucy's annoyed face - she obviously was embarrassed to even have a crush on Natsu seeing the fact that he and his best friend acted like they were five. "Oh… well then, uh, yea? Go. I'll see you kids tomorrow, eight o' five!"

Wendy felt a gust of wind as Fullbuster and Dragneel raced towards the door and outside, Juvia chanting for Gray to win while Lucy loudly protested about their existence. Levy turned got out of her seat and swung her own Jansport bag onto her back, leaning on her desk she let a big smile come to her face, "You guys realize we have every class together, except for some electives? This years going to be amazing!"

Levy was right - they had all their main classes together, except for two. Wendy was lucky enough to have Levy and Lucy for creative writing, but had Health & CPR as her second elective with Jellal. She remembered briefly how Romeo had complained about them not even having one class together, making her smile. _Poor Romeo, _she thought, _guess we can only see each other after school and on weekends. _

"Are we ready to go? I'm thinking we could stop by Enchanted and have some food." The scarlet-haired school president spoke, although her eyes were currently clouded with what everyone knew to be strawberry cake. Jellal laughed out loud, bringing Erza back to Earth, "Alright, let's go now then, before the college kids get out and have us wait until they're done eating." The remaining group of friends nodded and began to move towards the door. Of course, Wendy wouldn't reach the door. Fate, in her mind, was not on her side today.

She heard her name and stopped in her tracks, a few feet away from the door. "Could you stay for a few extra minutes? I need to ask you some questions." She turned her head a little and found Mr. D staring right at her. _Are you kidding me?_ Lucy stopped too, with a confused but contempt face, "We'll wait for you in the parking lot." _Great_, Wendy thought, _everyone has left me…_

The bluenette walked back to her seat and sat uncomfortably, watching everyone else leave the room. Finally, as the door shut from the last student leaving, Mr. D let out a loud sigh. Immediately Wendy stood up, "I'm sorry about smacking my forehead during class," she looked up towards the board where he had written some equations from their first period, "It was rude and unnecessary and I really don't know why I did it but it won't happen again!" She breathed heavily, her heart pounding on her chest, and met her teachers eyes.

Mr. D. turned around and faced the board and then back at her, "Are you done apologizing to the board?" Wendy eyebrows furrowed, a small '_huh?_' escaping her lips. The teacher only laughed to himself and leaned onto his desk, his elbows placed on either side of his laptop. "To be honest, I had totally forgotten about that. I just found it funny that you were staring at the board apologizing, instead of at me." She felt her face get red and she looked down, whispering a 'sorry'.

"Woah, no need to get all sad. It's cool!" She looked back up at him and let out a small laugh as she saw him stand up from his desk and show a sign of surrender, "It's easy to get overwhelmed in senior year, specially if you have to look at this face for about 75% of your school day." Wendy laughed a little louder and nodded her head, "Yea… you're right. Thanks." Her cheeks began to cool down and her heart wasn't beating as fast anymore; he was nice, and not at all as intimidating as she thought. Still, he was the most handsome man she ever met but she was finding it easy to talk to him.

He stood behind his desk with his arms crossed, a smile on his face from what Wendy supposed was towards accomplishing not making her faint. "So, was that it?" She crossed her right foot behind her and tapped her toe to the ground, a small habit she had from her days in the orphanage. Mr. D's eyes opened and for a second Wendy could imagine a small light bulb appearing in front of his head, "Ah yes! Well, you are my teacher assistant for the year, correct?" The bluenette nodded, she was chosen by the principal to be the teacher assistant in all her classes since she had received 'Principal Honor Roll' every semester for her entire four years of high school.

"Perfect! So if you look around," he motioned to the bare walls of the classroom, "This is as dull as it gets. I'm thinking about going shopping and grabbing some posters and pasting them around the walls. Also maybe getting some words that I could stick to the walls as well, maybe even have a bulletin board?" Wendy turned in her spot and began imagining what the class would be like with all those colorful ideas Mr. D had in mind. "I think that's a great idea," she turned towards her teacher, "The bulletin board can be used to mark special dates throughout the year… and maybe you can even have a student of the month posted on their too? A way to keep us students on our feet?"

Mr. D began clapping and laughing, "Yes! That's a great idea!"  
"When are you planning to actually do this?" she questioned.  
"I'll probably shop around this week and have everything for next week. Are you free to come on a weekend? Maybe earlier on Monday morning if we don't finish up Sunday?" Wendy looked at him: how his eyes were bright with ideas of how his classroom would look, how his hair seemed a bit rustled after clapping and being overjoyed with the idea of having help, how his smile seemed to warm her body. Blinking and sighing she tapped one last time on her toe, "Sure. Sunday it is."

Making a 'score!' position, Mr. D walked back towards his desk and opened a drawer. Out of curiosity, Wendy walked forward and leaned towards his desk. Pulling out a small stack of stickies, the teacher was currently writing a number on one of them and ripping it out of the stack. Looking up, he smiled, "Here's my number, this is strictly for school only. Please, don't put my number on the newspaper or something…"

The bluenette laughed, "I promise. I'll send you a text so that you know it's me."  
"Great, have a good day. See you tomorrow."

Wendy nodded and began walking towards the door, her hand was about to grab the knob before she heard her name called out again. Turning, she saw Mr. D. in his chair with an opened laptop on his desk, "Don't be so shy. You're a really bright girl." Smiling, the bluenette opened the door and walked away from class.

**.-.-.-.-.**

Thankfully Mr. D had only kept Wendy for an extra five minutes, giving the gang enough time to arrive at Enchanted and sit comfortably in a large table. Everyone had their designated favorite 'Enchanted' meal in front of them - including Erza with not one but two strawberry cakes. "So tell me again why would Mr. D keep you an extra five minutes?" Lucy asked while picking at her chocolate croissant.

With a heavy sigh, the bluenette explained what exactly Mr. D had in mind for the classroom and how she, his teacher assistant, would be helping out this weekend. "Are teachers really allowed to give out their numbers to students?" Questioned Juvia, who was currently dipping a tea bag into warmed water. Levy intervened before Wendy could speak, "Yup. Well, I mean, I have most of my prior teachers' numbers because I always study on the weekends in school. I've never had a problem and they've all told me the same thing that Mr. D told Wendy: don't give out my number."

A few people from the gang looked towards Erza, the scarlet-head already finished with her first cake. Looking up, she pursed her lips, "It's not something illegal and it's definitely not against school rules. He gave her his number strictly for the purpose of painting up the class. I approve!" Without hesitation, she dug into her second cake, earning herself a chuckle from Jellal as he slowly ate his own chocolate mousse.

"Who cares about Mr. D? School ended already, let's talk about this weekend! Let's go out!"  
"We _are_ out, Natsu."  
"I wanna go somewhere else!"  
"With what money? Last time I checked, none of us have jobs!"

"Just get married already," Gajeel groaned, making Wendy laugh out loud as she saw both Natsu and Lucy bicker for the hundredth time today. She looked around at her friends and back down at her own plate where a half eaten eclair. "I think we should go to the beach this saturday," she heard a familiar voice say next to her. When she looked up, Romeo was smiling at her side and shrugged, "Since you're busy on Sunday, might as well just go for a morning of fun in the sun."

Gray brought his hand down towards the table, "Yes! Beach time! We gotta go at least once before the weather starts to get cold!" The rest of the gang began nodding their heads and agreeing to a beach day, some of the girls already figuring out what bathing suit they'd wear to the beach. Wendy looked to her side and grabbed Romeo's arm, "Thanks, that's really thoughtful of you." Her hand stayed there a little longer, although she certainly didn't feel much from it, and saw a tint of re come to her friends cheek.

"Anything for you, Wens."

* * *

**Ahhhh, sorry for such a late chapter. Life is… very busy.**  
**I hope you liked the chappy :D**

**-Nina**


End file.
